


The Innocent Virgin

by staygaytabulous



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New week, new prompt!</p><p>Patrick has Very Big News.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocent Virgin

"Come on, Joe, get in the lounge! This is important- seriously!" I tap my foot and tug on his bunk's curtains. His hand stretches out and pinches my arm. I smack his hand away and stand in the middle of the hall, "Joe, Pete and Andy are already in the back, get up."

"'M sleepin'." He mumbles.

I take a deep breath in, then out, and rub my nose, pushing my glasses up and out of the way as I do so, "This is very, super important. Almost as important as the band! It's almost noon anyways, so we'll be getting out for lunch soon."

Joe's hand reaches for me again before it disappears behind the blue fabric. Opening the curtain again, I see that he's rolled over.

I sigh, "Trohman, I'll buy you lunch for a week if you're in the lounge in the next thirty seconds."

"A full week?" he asks, his voice full of surprise, "Shoot, okay, lemme' get dressed first." I step out of the way as he clambers out in boxers and a tank top.

I grab at his wrist, "That will take too long, you can dress yourself later."

The bus hits something and I stumble, hat falling off when I slam into a wall. "Jesus." The driver calls out an apology, I wave it off with a rushed, "It's fine!"

By the time the three of them are all sitting on the couch, I'm practically buzzing with excitement, "Okay, okay, so- yeah. I'm just gonna- yeah." I take a deep breath, "So, um, Elisa and me decided to have a baby. She- this morning we met with her doctor rand- she- yeah, we're having a baby."

Andy's the first one to stand up, he hugs me tightly, "Congrats! This is great!"

My face hurts from smiling so hard, I feel hot all over and like I could run a marathon, "Thanks, thank you! I say back, squeezing him in my own hug.

Joe's next, he tugs me into his chest and rubs a fist in my hair, telling me he's going to spoil my kid rotten.

When he let's go, Pete's standing there, waiting, "Dude, you're kid can be my kids' best friends! Like little Ruby!"

Joe buts in with a, "Ruby is only three months old, she can't play with your kids yet, Pete."

Pete ignores him, shouting, "You're not an innocent little virgin anymore, 'Trick!" in my ear as he tackles me in his vice-like grip.

I pat him on the back and try not to fall as he clings to me, "Um, Pete, I'm not-" I stutter, "you do remember I have a  _wife_ , right? You were my best man; you've been married before..." I trail off before thinking aloud, "What exactly did  _you_ do on your wedding night?"

He shush me, "You just cuddled all night, that's all. Don't question me, I know this."


End file.
